Les dix princesses
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Où il est question d'un chat, d'un loup, d'une abeille, d'une sorcière entremetteuse, de dix princesses, d'un prince peu charmant, d'une tueuse à gage et du bonheur d'un valet. yaoi


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur ces personnages qui furent crées par Kaori Yuki. Cependant, j'ai la joie de clamer que le conte des dix princesses est autant mien que puisse l'être quelque chose d'aussi influencé et référencé qu'un conte.  
**Prompt** : Lorsque Lisette découvre que Wilhelm ne l'aimera jamais parce qu'il préfère les hommes et surtout son prince, elle décide de dégoûter Ludwig des femmes pour que celui-ci s'intéresse à Wilhelm, comme ça le valet sera heureux.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la communauté Livejournal "Obscur échange et est dédiée à tata-fifik.  
**Notes** : Je me rends compte en relisant le prompt que je me suis un peu éloignée de la lettre mais je pense en respecter l'esprit, en tout ça voilà un univers qu'il m'a plu d'effleurer et dans lequel je replongerai peut-être.

xxx

Les dix princesses

_Il était une fois un roi à qui le ciel dans sa clémence avait donné dix filles toutes si belles que lorsqu'elles étaient réunies elles éclipsaient les astres célestes. Le roi aimait tellement ses filles qu'il leur passait chacun de leurs désirs, jamais on ne vit filles avoir telle emprise sur leur père. Telle était l'affection que le roi leur portait que lorsque vint l'heure de les marier il prit conseil auprès de ses enfants. _

_« Ah mais père, dirent-elles, où trouverons-nous un prince digne de nous. Assurément nous ne saurions nous contenter d'un simple roitelet ou même d'un empereur. Seul un homme courageux et brave et noble et avisé et aussi beau que nous pourrait prétendre à notre main. »_

_« Mes filles comme vous avez raison, reconnut le roi. Je vous laisse donc le soin de choisir vos prétendants. »_

_Mais les dix princesses ne l'entendaient pas de cet avis. Fières de leurs qualités, elles décidèrent de mettre à l'épreuve ceux qui viendraient demander leur main._

_« Mais en échange, nous promettons à celui qui passera toutes les épreuves qu'il n'épousera pas une mais les dix princesses de ce château. »_

_Le roi, fit alors envoyer une lettre à son frère le Pape qui pour ses nièces bien aimées se hâta d'envoyer une bulle permettant un tel mariage._

_Il vint des princes de toutes les contrées même les plus barbares. L'idée d'avoir non pas une mais dix épouses belles comme le jour ne cessait de faire rêver ces nobles seigneurs. Il en vint tous les jours pendant un an. Mais aucun ne réussit ces épreuves et très vite la rumeur se répandit que la main des dix princesses était impossible à obtenir._

xxx

« Mais Lisette, je te jure que... »

Le petit chaperon rouge ne lui prêta pas attention, continuant avec rage et fureur de se rhabiller.

« Tu pourrais au moins me détacher. » geignit le malheureux homme.

« Quand on est impuissant on la ferme ! » hurla la tueuse en prenant son fusil.

« Mais, enfin, tu ne pouvais pas espérer qu'en m'attachant à un lit j'allais avoir envie de... enfin tu sais... et puis je ne suis pas pour la violence... et si tu posais ce fusil, Lisette ? » bégaya le pauvre prisonnier, ses mains toujours accrochées aux montants de la couche, un drap magnanime seul rempart de sa modestie.

Folle de rage, l'assassin leva son fusil et montra les crocs.

« Non seulement tu me fuis mais en plus tu n'es pas capable de... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, l'un des murs de la chambre venait de s'écrouler et au-delà des décombres apparaissaient deux silhouettes qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Wilhelm, crétin ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te fouetter pour que tu cesses enfin de te faire enlever ! »

« Mon prince ! » s'écria le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

Le prince Ludwig s'engouffra dans la chambre comme un cyclone arrivant près d'une ville balnéaire : plein d'une rage dévastatrice.

« J'ai été obligé de demander de l'aide à Dorothéa, alors je te préviens que tu vas morfler ce soir ! » expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

Mais il s'arrêta soudain, encore plus furieux.

« D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette tenue ? Ne me dis pas que tu as disparu alors que tu devais m'habiller juste parce que tu avais envie de jouer à pan pan culcul avec le petit chaperon rouge ! »

Wilhelm nia avec force et beaucoup de conviction.

« Je vous jure mon prince que ce n'est pas du tout ça ! »

« Mouais... » répondit son altesse visiblement peu convaincu.

Mais dans sa grande bonté d'âme et sa presse de se faire habiller, il se pencha pour dénouer les liens qui retenaient son valet au lit.

Seul l'oeil aiguisé du tireur d'élite put voir alors ce que tous les autres manquèrent : sous l'innocent drap blanc qui jusque là avait protégé la pudeur du valet, une bosse révélatrice commençait à apparaître. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Lisette.

« Je vais le tuer ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant, crosse à la main sur les deux hommes.

Mais elle fut arrêtée par une horde de chauve-souris qui se jetèrent sur elle.

« C'est pas trop tôt, Dorothéa ! » se plaignit le prince qui avait fini de délier son presque esclave et essuyait ses bottes avec le drap dans lequel Wilhelm essayait de se cacher tout en attrapant les lambeaux de ce qui avait été ses vêtements.

« Oh, mon prince, je suis en retard, punissez-moi ! » dit avec extase la jeune sorcière en se jetant à ses pieds.

Mais Ludwig l'ignora ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se liquéfier encore plus de plaisir. Le prince, ses bottes enfin propres se dirigea vers la porte.

« Wilhelm grouille, j'ai rendez-vous avec la fille de l'aubergiste et je ne sais pas où tu as mis mon manteau rouge à plumes noires. »

Le valet encore à moitié nu mais ayant réussi à couvrir cette partie-là s'extirpa du lit et se précipita à la suite de son maître.

Quant au petit chaperon rouge, elle resta là, seule, contemplant les décombres de sa vie amoureuse.

xxx

Le faisan noyé n'était pas un bar des plus fréquentable, surtout pour une jeune fille. Mais Lisette n'était pas n'importe quelle jeune fille et son fidèle fusil la gardait de toute proposition malhonnête que les truands qui peuplaient l'endroit auraient pu vouloir lui faire. Ce n'était pas un endroit convenable, mais c'était tant mieux, elle pourrait y saouler sa douleur et peut-être endormir l'affreuse tristesse qui rongeait son âme. Pleine de ces bonnes intentions, elle leva sa chope.

« Un autre verre et que ça saute. »

Le patron, un homme rude aux allures d'ours qui serait passé sous un train, se hâta de lui obéir, peu désireux de se retrouver face au fusil d'une fille ayant plus de trois kilogrammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Lorsque le siège à côté du sien fut occupé, Lisette ne s'en préoccupa pas, tant que l'imbécile qui avait assez de noix dans le pantalon ou d'imbécillité dans la cervelle n'essayait pas d'entamer la conversation, il pouvait bien s'asseoir où il voulait qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. Mais bien sûr, le nouvel arrivant n'avait pas choisi ce siège par hasard.

« Si tu continues à boire de l'alcool tu vas prendre du bide, tu sais. » déclara Dorothéa en retirant son capuchon. « Patron, ce sera un verre de lait pour moi, il faut que je grandisse vite. ».

Lisette ne tourna même pas la tête, peut-être que si elle l'ignorait la sorcière la laisserait en paix.

Mais bien sûr c'était prêter au destin des intentions bien trop douces.

« Et donc, tu déprimes parce que ? »

Drapée dans sa dignité et les vapeurs de l'alcool, elle ne répondit rien.

« Laisse-moi deviner : Wilhelm t'a encore mis un râteau, c'est ça ? Je croyais que c'était moi la maso de cette histoire. »

Dorothéa secoua la tête, effarée devant la passivité de sa compagne de boisson.

« C'est pas parce que tu as échoué une fois qu'il faut te laisser aller, il ne te reste plus qu'à recommencer. Comment crois-tu que je fais, moi ? Je n'attends pas qu'il vienne à moi, je m'allonge sur son chemin pour qu'il me piétine et je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue, je reviens me jeter à ses pieds, me rouler dans la boue de ses bottes encore et encore et... »

La sorcière serrait ses bras avec passion, son corps se remplissait d'extase quand elle repensait au bonheur d'être écrasée, dédaignée, malmenée par son prince bien aimé.

« Ça ne marchera pas. » laissa tomber Lisette en reposant avec dépit son verre.

« Quoi ? Découragée pour si peu ? » se moqua la sorcière.

« Je ne suis pas découragée. » s'écria-t-elle.

La sorcière commençait sérieusement à lui échauffer le fusil.

« Ben alors c'est quoi, pauvre petit chaperon perdu ? » demanda la magicienne avec une voix et une moue de petite fille.

« C'est juste que Wilhelm ne bande pas quand il est avec moi! »

Les mots lui avaient échappé.

« Oh, ce n'est que ça ! »

La sorcière lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos et avec son air de vieille commère elle se pencha et lui dit :

« Tu sais, j'ai quelques potions qui peuvent faire des miracles... »

« Par contre, il suffit que le prince l'effleure de ses cheveux pour qu'aussitôt il se mette au garde-à-vous. »

Lisette jouit quelques instants d'un silence délicieux, mais hélas comme toutes les bonnes choses il fut trop court.

« Et tu es sûre que tu n'es pas masochiste ? Non, parce qu'on pourrait fonder un club. » lui proposa l'enchanteresse, le plus calmement du monde.

L'assassin l'ignora, noyant son chagrin et sa rage dans l'eau de vie.

« M'enfin, tu sais, ya plein d'autres poissons dans l'océan, et je suis sûre que tu te trouveras un petit M rien qu'à toi qui remplacera ton Wilhelm. »

Elle leva la tête. Est-ce que la maso-goth était en train de la consoler ?

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » s'écria-t-elle totalement dégoûtée par l'expression douce et presque innocente qu'on lisait sur le visage de l'autre.

« Ben en tout cas t'a besoin de quelque chose, » répondit la gamine en reprenant une contenance normale. « sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Elle baissa la tête dans son verre, la chieuse n'avait pas tort.

« Il est tellement gentil... » soupira-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bras qui s'allongeait, dépité, sur le comptoir. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais le laisser avec l'autre enfoiré... »

« Oh, c'est donc ça ! »

Dorothéa sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Et si on réussissait à le rendre heureux, ça te remonterait le moral ? »

Lisette la regarda intriguée.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? Lui donner une lampe magique ? Droguer Ludwig pour qu'il soit gentil et obéissant ? »

« Oh, non, rien d'aussi compliqué, juste lui permettre de se marier et de vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire rauque et strident.

« Bonne chance pour y arriver avec cet impuissant. »

« Oh, mais si c'était avec le prince ce ne serait pas bien difficile. » siffla la sorcière.

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise.

« Avec le prince ? »

« Oui, après tout, ce serait ça pour lui, le vrai bonheur, être lié à lui pour l'éternité et les siècles des siècles, que son maître chéri ne puisse jamais le renvoyer... »

« Mais… mais... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais à y gagner ? »

Elle fixait sans comprendre le sourire amusé de la magicienne.

« Moi ? Mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas ! Le prince épousant son valet, mon prince me rejetant, moi, belle, nubile, consentante, mouillée et offerte, tout ça pour finir avec son valet, le voir sous mes yeux me tromper non pas avec une femme, mais avec un homme, avec un autre masochiste que moi... Oh... je jouis rien qu'à cette idée. »

Et en effet, le corps de la toute jeune fille était assaillit par mille tremblements et ses joues rougissaient et ses yeux s'emplissaient de langueur.

« Assez ! » protesta le chaperon rouge dégoûtée, et d'un coup de ses New Rock elle envoya l'autre rouler à terre.

« Oh, oui, encore, je t'en prie, j'y suis presque ! » fut le râle qui s'exhala du plancher.

Un frisson de pure horreur secoua les épaules de Lisette qui lui envoya quelques autres coups mais ne réussit pas à la faire taire, bien au contraire.

Lorsque Dorothéa eut récupéré de sa petite mort, elle se hissa à nouveau sur le tabouret et commanda un autre verre de lait.

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux que ton Wilhelm soit heureux ? »

xxx

« C'est encore loin ? » demanda le prince Ludwig en geignant comme un enfant de trois ans.

Wilhelm soupira et répéta pour la dixième fois en à peine un quart d'heure.

« Non, mon prince, nous approchons du royaume du roi Sol. »

« Il a un nom stupide. » déclara le prince sur un ton sans appel.

« Oui mais il a dix filles superbes à marier à un seul homme. » rappela Dorothéa.

Ludwig prit son pistolet et tira sur la tête de petite fille qui était apparue à la fenêtre.

Les cris de délice de Dorothéa se répercutèrent depuis le toit du carrosse. Wilhelm soupira longuement. Ce cirque ne finirait-il donc jamais.

« J'ai faim ! » décréta Ludwig. « Je veux manger ! »

« Nous avons des provisions de l'auberge mon prince... »

« Non, je veux manger chaud. » décréta son altesse royale.

Et Wilhelm n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la trappe et dire au cocher de s'arrêter dans la prochaine auberge qu'il trouverait.

xxx

Bien sûr l'auberge était minable. Bien sûr la nourriture était affreuse, bien sûr les servantes étaient vieilles et laides et bien sûr le prince passait son temps à se plaindre et à aboyer sur tout le monde, forçant Wilhelm à courir en tous sens pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices de star. Quand enfin le prince fut mis à table avec un repas presque entièrement préparé par son premier valet sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas confiance en un cuisinier aux cheveux gras, le pauvre serviteur se retira enfin pour aller se désaltérer au puits qui se trouvait derrière l'auberge au milieu d'un petit potager.

S'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche, le jeune homme se sentit enfin revivre. Allant se mettre à l'ombre d'un beau pommier il sortit de sa poche un petit casse-croûte qu'il s'était fait et se mit en passe de le manger tranquillement et de profiter avec délice de son isolement.

Mais c'est alors que des cris désespérés et lancinants se firent entendre. Préférant écouter son bon coeur plutôt que son estomac, le jeune homme remit son repas à plus tard et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt d'où provenaient les lamentations. Sur les bords d'un petit ru, il trouva un pauvre chat tellement abîmé qu'il faisait peur à voir. Le garçon fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir pour panser la pauvre bête mais ne trouva rien. Il déchira alors sa chemise et se mit en peine de nettoyer puis d'emmailloter la pauvre petite chose qui le regardait d'un air méchant.

« Et voilà, comme ça tu pourras survivre. » dit-il quand il eut soigné l'animal.

« Tu devrais faire attention, les chats ça griffe. »

A peine Dorothéa apparue par magie derrière lui eut-elle prononcé ces mots que l'animal se jeta au visage du valet, et le lacéra avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

Wilhelm tourna un visage ensanglanté et furieux vers la sorcière mais ne trouva pas le courage de dire que tout était de sa faute, alors, baissant la tête face à son manque de chance, il se remit sur pied.

« Eh, docteur, t'as oublié ça ! »

La sorcière lui tendit une moustache.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi, c'est toi l'ami des animaux. » déclara la petite fille avant de partir.

Haussant les épaules, Wilhelm mit la moustache dans sa poche et repartit vers le puits où il pourrait peut-être nettoyer ses blessures avant de prendre son repas, enfin, si Ludwig n'était pas déjà à crier après lui...

xxx

« Nous voilà dans le royaume du roi Sol. »

« Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est de la forêt. » dit Ludwig d'un ton lugubre.

« Si vous voulez il y a de la lecture mon prince. » proposa le valet qui craignait que l'humeur sombre de son maître ne le pousse à chercher quel genre de sévices il pourrait bien lui faire subir.

« J'ai pas envie. »

Réprimant l'envie de tancer avec une badine ce gamin de trois ans, Wilhelm persévéra.

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas encore ouvert votre magazine ˜Petites pépés, gros lolos˝ »

Ludwig se laissa amadouer et prit la revue. Soulagé Will regarda un moment son prince s'occuper l'esprit puis il se remit à s'angoisser. Au-dehors le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'immense forêt était emplie de bruits étranges. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et encore moins d'auberges accueillantes. Si ça continuait ils allaient devoir passer la nuit à la belle étoile...

Il pria très fort pour qu'ils trouvent un château où passer la nuit. Mais comme à son habitude le destin décida de se jouer du pauvre garçon et il fut obligé d'annoncer au prince qu'ils camperaient là pour la nuit.

Bien sûr les cris du prince ne se firent point attendre et la forêt s'emplit de ses jérémiades et autres crises de diva. Wilhelm monta la tente de sa gracieuse altesse, fit le lit, prépara le repas du soir, plia et rangea les vêtements de son suzerain, lui vernit les ongles des pieds, lui lut une histoire, se laissa vertement insulter et enfin, il reçut l'autorisation de se retirer de la bouche dédaigneuse de sa majesté des emmerdeurs. Et tout ceci sous les regards jaloux de Dorothéa et les yeux méprisants de Lisette.

Quand enfin le pauvre hère put s'occuper de son couchage il n'avait plus la force d'essayer de se monter un abri de fortune. Priant tous les cieux que le temps ne lui joue pas de mauvais tour sans quoi il se verrait obligé de quémander une place au pied du lit de son maître, Wilhelm installa son couchage au coin du feu, et, se glissant dedans ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Puisque le destin semblait l'apprécier tant il ne passa pas la nuit dans les bras doux de Morphée, au contraire, il n'était pas couché depuis une demi-heure que des grattements, des grognements et des plaintes se firent entendre. Bien sûr personne d'autre ne semblait s'en incommoder. Son altesse dormait du sommeil tranquille des exploiteurs heureux, ces demoiselles ronflaient sous leur tente quant au cocher il maintenait toutes les bêtes sauvages à distance par les bruits de soufflet de ses poumons. Résigné, Wilhelm se leva et parti en quête de ce bruit qui lui volait son doux oubli.

Inconscient comme seuls pouvaient l'être les rêveurs ou les imbéciles, il s'aventura seul au sein de l'immense forêt. Les bruits de grognement se firent plus fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait et peu à peu la brume des rêves laissa place à la peur, sans doute ferait-il mieux de retourner vers la lumière lointaine du feu qu'il apercevait encore entre les arbres. Mais l'envie de dormir le tenaillait, il savait avec toute la force d'un instinct servile que la journée de demain serait au moins aussi chargée que celle d'aujourd'hui et il n'aurait pas assez de toutes ses forces pour satisfaire son prince, alors il continua son chemin, marchant sans courage mais avec une pointe de désespoir résigné vers les bruits effroyables qui arrivaient vers ses oreilles.

Quand il vit enfin de quoi il retournait son sang se gela dans sa poitrine. Un énorme loup, plus gros et plus noir que tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir se tenait là, immense et terrible, rugissant comme un dragon, l'une de ses pattes ensanglantée prise dans un piège. L'animal hirsute plongea ses yeux de charbon dans ceux du valet et le jeune homme manqua de s'évanouir de terreur. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Wilhelm ne bougea pas, sûrement trop terrorisé pour même penser à s'enfuir. Puis, excédé par tous ces grognements, il s'avança et tout en tremblant il se mit à genoux, présentant son cou à l'animal furieux. Le monstre gronda, hérissant tous les poils sur le corps du valet mais ne fit rien de plus. Tremblotant comme une vieille, Wilhelm banda ses forces et écarta la gueule du piège. L'animal enleva sa patte et le jeune homme blessa sa main en laissant se refermer les crocs d'acier.

Le temps s'arrêta pour le pauvre valet qui prit conscience de l'énorme bête qui le regardait, à présent libre et sûrement furieuse et affamée. Peut-être que si je ne bouge pas... se dit-il.

« Tu devrais faire attention, les loups ça mord. »

Et à peine Dorothéa avait-elle dit ça que le loup se précipita sur le bras du jeune homme et laissa une marque sanglante avant de fuir vers les profondeurs inexplorées du bois.

Assailli par la douleur Wilhelm serra les dents, repoussant cette envie qu'il avait de dire à la jeune sorcière que tout était sa faute. Prenant sur lui et appelant à lui tout son courage, le brave serviteur se redressa et se mit en route vers sa bien aimée trousse de secours qui lui apporterait peut-être enfin l'apaisement.

« Eh, le libérateur, t'a oublié ça ! »

La sorcière lui tendit une touffe de poils noirs comme la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi, c'est toi l'ami des animaux. » déclara l'enfant-femme avant de partir.

Haussant les épaules et grimaçant de douleur immédiatement après, Wilhelm mit la touffe dans sa poche et reprit douloureusement le chemin du campement.

xxx

Ils étaient enfin sortis de la forêt. Wilhelm laissa échapper un sourire fatigué en voyant la première habitation surgir à leur fenêtre. Le prince assis, enfin plutôt avachi en face de lui était en train de feuilleter sans grande conviction un magazine de filles dénudées en ponctuant généreusement de : petits seins, trop vieille, fausse blonde, vilain nez, et autres critiques qu'il pouvait faire à ces poupées de papier. Comme de bien entendu, il finit par lancer la revue à terre, un air d'ennui profond sur son visage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Will et le coeur de ce dernier se mit à trembler comme une feuille, de peur et de joie mêlées.

Le prince sourit, faisant courir un torrent de feu et de gel dans les veines de son valet. Lentement, il rajusta sa pose, coinçant un coussin derrière sa tête et étalant ses longues jambes sur la banquette de velours.

« Dis-moi, Wilhelm, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? »

« Dix ans, mon prince. »

Si Will était surpris par la question il n'en laissa rien paraître, répondant avec douceur.

« Et quelle est ma couleur préférée ? »

« Le noir parce que ça va avec tout et fait ressortir votre teint. » récita le serviteur avec le ton de quelqu'un qui l'a tant entendu qu'il pourrait le redire même muet.

« Bien. Mon sport préféré ? »

« Le sport en chambre. »

Will s'étonnait voilà bien des années que le prince ne lui avait pas fait d'interrogation surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que je déteste le plus ? »

« Les sangsues. »

Le prince le récompensa d'un sourire.

« Quel est mon plat préféré ? »

« Les bouchées à la reine. »

« Quel est mon instrument préféré ? »

« La guitare parce que c'est classe et ça fait tomber les filles. »

« Quel est ton type de femmes ? »

« Vous les aimez à forte poitrine et au caractère prononcé... »

Le prince haussa un sourcil, moqueur. Wilhelm prit le temps de repasser la question dans sa tête. Et s'empourpra aussi sec.

« Mon type de femme ? Mais mon prince... »

« Une réponse et vite sans quoi je considère que tu as perdu, et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui se trompent lors des interrogations ? »

Wilhelm acquiesça, effrayé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau obligé de faire le cheval pour son prince et de se faire encore cravacher.

« Je les aime douces et gentilles mon prince. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ludwig lui lança un regard narquois.

« Douces et gentilles ? Et leur corps ? »

« Fin et élancé. »

« Plates donc. » se moqua le prince.

« Non, monseigneur, c'est juste qu'il m'importe peu qu'elles aient une poitrine surdéveloppée. »

« Niveau social ? »

Wilhelm tentait de répondre du tac au tac.

« Il faudrait qu'elles soient de mon rang, je ne voudrais pas causer de problèmes à leur famille. »

« Cheveux ? »

« Roux ou auburn. »

« Âge ? »

« Le mien peu ou prou. »

« Yeux ? »

« Bleus ou verts. »

« Et pour ce qui est de leurs capacités ? »

« J'aimerais qu'elle sache faire la cuisine et peut-être qu'elle soit bonne ménagère... »

« Non, je parlais de leurs capacités au plumard, tu préfères qu'elle soient novices ou expertes en fella.... »

Wilhelm couina comme une pucelle, le visage empourpré. Le prince ravi attrapa alors ses deux joues et se mit à tirer dessus pour voir combien de temps il pourrait continuer à s'empourprer tout en étant ainsi malmené.

Heureusement pour le pauvre valet le carrosse s'arrêta bien peu après ; ils avaient trouvé une accueillante auberge où faire halte et déjeuner.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Ludwig fit courir son domestique par monts et par vaux exigeant de déjeuner dans le verger attenant et demandant que l'on prépare pour lui et sur le champ une tarte des plus beaux fruits que comptaient le jardin.

Quand le prince eut fini de manger et se fut retiré à l'ombre pour faire une sieste légère, le malheureux valet se retrouva seul à débarrasser la table. C'est alors que son oeil fut attiré par un mouvement entre les branches. Curieux comme un chat il s'approcha et vit une pauvre abeille prise dans la toile d'une araignée. Poussé par son bon coeur, il libéra l'insecte malchanceux qui se mit à voltiger et à vrombir.

« Tu devrais faire attention, les abeilles ça pique. »

A peine Dorothéa avait-elle prononcé ces mots que l'abeille piquait sur le col entrouvert du jeune homme et l'éperonnait avant de s'enfuir à tire-d'aile.

Avalant un cri de douleur, Wilhelm serra les poings et se retint de faire comprendre à la sorcière qu'une fois de plus c'était sa faute. Il retourna péniblement vers la vaisselle sale.

« Eh, le sauveur t'a oublié ça ! »

La sorcière lui tendit un minuscule dard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi, c'est toi l'ami des animaux. » déclara l'enchanteresse avant de voler une part de tarte et de disparaître.

Incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de cette lunatique Wilhelm mit le dard dans sa poche et se remit péniblement au travail.

xxx

_Or il advint qu'il y avait en ces temps reculé un jeune prince qui n'avait pour seule fortune et pour seule compagnie que son cheval et son épée. Alors qu'il passait au petit jour à la lisière d'une forêt profonde, il entendit des pleurs désespérés. Son coeur bienveillant ne fit qu'un tour et il pénétra dans le bois à la recherche de la créature infortunée. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit un pauvre chat noir allongé sur le sable d'un ru, une vilaine blessure au ventre. Déjà les corbeaux perchés sur les arbres avoisinants discutaient du festin qu'ils allaient faire. Mais le prince chassa les noirs émissaires et avec douceur, déchirant sa seule chemise propre, il banda la pauvre bête tant et si bien qu'elle revint à la vie._

_Une voix s'éleva alors de la gorge duveteuse et dit :_

_« Merci mon prince, votre bonté fait de moi votre serviteur et si vous voulez bien me hisser sur votre cheval, je vous servirai aussi longtemps que Dieu me gardera en vie. » _

_C'est ainsi que le prince se retrouva en compagnie d'un chat qui lui parlait et lui prodiguait mille conseils avisés. Voilà donc que Sieur Chat apprit à notre prince l'existence de dix princesses plus belles que les astres du ciel et l'enjoignit à rallier ce royaume pour aller demander leur main. Le prince qui était bonhomme suivit ces conseils et après avoir dépensé ses derniers sous pour se procurer des provisions se mit à traverser l'énorme forêt qui le séparait du royaume des dix princesses._

_Au soir du deuxième jour, alors qu'il avait emprunté un chemin que son valet félin lui avait indiqué, le prince se trouva nez à nez avec un loup si énorme qu'il aurait pu avaler le soleil. Mais le prince ne perdit pas courage, il ne s'enfuit pas à toute jambes, ferme et souverain il contempla l'animal rageur qui grondait comme le tonnerre. C'est alors qu'il vit que l'une de ses pattes était retenue dans un piège. Tout autre prince aurait prit son fusil et l'aurait occis pour avoir la gloire de ramener sa tête en trophée. Mais notre prince se contenta de descendre de cheval, et, nullement intimidé par les bruits monstrueux, il ouvrit le piège à loup, blessant ses mains contre les crocs de fer. Avant de partir, le loup se tourna vers lui et lui dit :_

_« Merci prince, votre bonté fait de moi votre débiteur, or il ne saurait seoir au Roi des Loups de ne point honorer une dette. Prenez donc quelques poils de ma fourrure et, où que vous soyez, il vous suffira de les souffler au vent pour qu'aussitôt j'accoure. »_

_Et le loup disparu entre les arbres._

_Sieur chat ne dit rien mais regarda la scène avec intérêt._

_Enfin, après cinq jours sous la voûte de feuillage, le prince et sa suite réduite émergèrent de la forêt. De nombreux vergers longeaient la route et quand vinrent les heures les plus chaudes de la journée, le prince s'installa sous la ramure d'un pommier. C'est alors que son oreille fine perçut des pleurs si douces qu'il n'aurait pu les entendre s'il s'était déplacé ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Levant les yeux il vit, attrapée dans la toile d'une araignée une pauvre abeille qui se lamentait. Cédant à sa naturelle pitié, le prince libéra l'insecte et se rassit pour manger ce qu'il restait de ses provisions. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit alors une voix s'élever._

_« Merci prince, votre bonté fait de moi votre débitrice... »_

_Le prince chercha des yeux qui pouvait bien lui parler et finit par distinguer posée sur son genoux l'abeille qu'il venait de libérer._

_« Je saurais honorer cette dette que j'ai envers vous. Prenez donc mon dard et où que vous soyez, il vous suffira de le jeter au vent pour qu'aussitôt j'accoure. »_

_Ceci dit, la gracieuse princesse des vents s'envola._

_Sieur chat ne dit rien mais regarda la scène avec intérêt._

_Le lendemain, le prince et son maigre cortège arrivèrent au château où le roi les reçut avec les honneurs dus à un prince de son rang._

xxx

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du château du roi Sol. De petits losanges d'or sertis dans les murs du château faisaient briller cette meringue kitch sous le soleil matinal. Ludwig chaussa ses lunettes de soleil avant de déclarer :

« Nouveau riche. »

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire hâter le carrosse, il y avait dix poupées bien gaulées qui n'attendaient que lui.

Quelle ne fut pas la déception de ce pauvre prince lorsqu'il se trouva mis en présence non pas de dix donzelles mais d'un gros roi bedonnant qui l'informa que ses filles étaient présentement enfermées dans leurs appartements et qu'il ne pourrait les voir que s'il réussissait au moins la première épreuve.

« Parce que si je laissais tous les petits princes en visite regarder mes précieuses filles elles risqueraient de s'user au contact de leurs yeux avides. Et puis voir de si belles et nobles princesses ça se mérite. »

Wilhelm vit le visage de son maître se contracter de mécontentement, mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, le prince resta très courtois.

« Alors, quelle est le première épreuve que je puisse vite baiser la main de vos charmantes filles ? »

Le roi partit d'un grand rire tonitruant.

« Jeune blanc-bec, ce ne sera pas si facile que vous semblez le penser. Voyez-vous, mes poussins d'amour sont parties il y a quelques années se promener dans la forêt à l'est d'ici et elles ont malencontreusement toutes perdu leurs couronnes d'or fin qui sont maintenant entre les griffes d'un terrible sanglier qui ravage la contrée. La première épreuve consiste à me rapporter ces dix couronnes dorées. »

« Et bien considérez que ce sera fait et à demain, cher beau-père. » dit Ludwig en prenant congé, sa cape de plumes flottant avec panache derrière lui.

Wilhelm se précipita à sa suite et dès qu'ils furent sortis du palais demanda :

« Mais comment allez-vous faire mon prince ? »

« N'aie crainte j'ai un plan infaillible. »

xxx

Wilhelm se demanda pourquoi tous les plans infaillibles de son prince semblaient toujours affreusement risqués, surtout pour sa pauvre carcasse.

« Monseigneur, vous êtes sûr que... »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Ludwig tranquillement camouflé dans un arbre haut. « Tu restes là avec ce morceau de viande grillée entre les mains et je suis sûr que le sanglier géant va accourir. »

« Mais monseigneur... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le petit chaperon rouge est là pour le tuer dès qu'il apparaîtra, un plan infaillible. Je suis vraiment le plus intelligent des princes que cette terre eût porté. »

Wilhelm ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant, mais comme à son habitude, il fit taire sa raison pour obéir à son maître.

Lorsque la terre commença à trembler il crut à un séisme, puis il entendit ce tonnerre qui se rapprochait à chaque fois plus de lui et il vit surgir une bête si grande que son souffle suffisait à le pousser à terre. Le sanglier fonçait droit sur lui. Wilhelm eut l'impression que sa vie entière défilait devant ses yeux. Sans attendre un instant de plus il lança le cuisseau de chevreuil qu'il avait entre les mains et se mit à courir en hurlant de frayeur. Il entendit partir un coup de feu mais la terre sous ses pieds continuait de trembler et il sentait bien que le monstre lui courait toujours après. Il se précipita entre les arbres, espérant qu'ils bloqueraient le chemin au monstre, mais les craquements sinistres qu'il entendit lui firent perdre tout espoir. Détalant toujours comme un lapin, il revint dans la clairière dans l'espoir de donner à Lisette une nouvelle chance. Le coup de feu partit mais le monstre était toujours sur ses talons. Son coeur battait follement et il se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas dans ses poches quelques pétards qui pouvaient l'effrayer ou le ralentir. Hélas il ne trouva rien d'utile et lorsque ses mains ressortirent de son veston ses manches accrochèrent une touffe de poils qui se mit à voler dans le vent. Paniqué à l'extrême, il ne fit pas attention au sol inégal et se prit les pieds dans une racine. Une pensée funeste lui passa par l'esprit, c'était donc la fin !

Renversé sur le sol, meurtri, tentant vainement de retrouver de l'ordre dans ses mouvements, il vit la bête foncer sur lui, prête à le déchirer puis à le piétiner.

C'est alors que du plus profond du bois jaillit un animal sombre comme la nuit. Le loup se jeta sur l'énorme sanglier et un combat terrible prit place entre les arbres. Se relevant avec difficultés, Wilhelm tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de la zone sinistrée. Hélas pour lui, à peine faisait-il un pas que les animaux se jetaient en sa direction et s'il essayait de repartir de l'autre côté ils fonçaient alors en ce sens. Il ne pouvait non plus tenter de monter sur l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé de peur que les bêtes ne le déracinent. Il était coincé.

Helas, le loup ne faisait pas le poids face au géant aux soies hirsutes. Beaucoup trop vite pour le malheureux valet sacrifié, la pauvre bête qui était venue à son secours fut lancée contre un tronc et resta à terre, visiblement vaincue. Le sanglier fondit sur l'humain.

Un grand tonnerre retentit et Wilhelm sentit soudain son corps couvert de sang chaud et de chairs molles. Le sanglier venait d'exploser, le couvrant d'une partie de ses restes. Les jambes du malheureux ne tinrent pas plus longtemps et il glissa à terre.

« Décidément j'ai bien fait d'emprunter le lance-roquette de ma mère. » dit Ludwig en se laissant gracieusement tomber de l'arbre où il était tranquillement caché.

Wilhelm ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, tétanisé par la peur et le regarda s'approcher des énormes défenses de la bête.

« Tiens, les couronnes étaient retenues dans l'ivoire avec des clous, comme c'est original ! »

Il se fit apporter un marteau par Dorothéa et retira les précieux diadèmes qu'il jeta entre les mains de son homme à tout faire.

« Tiens, je préfère que ce soit toi qui les garde plutôt que la fille vénale ou la maso. »

Passant les dix cercles d'or autour de son bras, Wilhelm tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient toujours pas.

« Mon prince... »

Ludwig se retourna et lança un regard exaspéré à son subordonné.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je crains que je ne puisse pas marcher. »

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que tu vas être puni pour ton inutilité ? »

« Je m'excuse, si nous pouvions attendre, juste un tout petit peu. »

Mais le prince n'attendit pas, et, soufflant comme une forge, il hissa le corps dégoulinant de sang de son valet sur son épaule.

« Tu vas morfler pour avoir osé crader mes fringues. » le prévint-il en avançant avec difficulté vers la clairière où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux.

xxx

_« Sire » dit le prince, « je viens demander la main de vos filles les princesses. »_

_« Alors » dit le roi, « il vous faudra réussir la première épreuve que voici. Aux frontières de mon royaume s'étend une immense forêt où se trouve un sanglier géant qui a il y a dix ans de cela volé à mes filles leurs royales couronnes, il vous faut donc récupérer ces couronnes. Mais attention aucun n'a jamais réussi. » l'avertit le roi._

_« J'ai confiance en Dieu et je réussirais. » dit le prince en prenant congé. _

_Mais dès qu'il fut sorti du château il dit :_

_« Mais comment ferais-je pour vaincre ce monstre ? »_

_« N'aie crainte » répondit son fidèle valet soyeux. « Partons dès à présent et je t'aiderai. »_

_Si le prince n'était pas rassuré il n'en laissa rien paraître et obéissant à son chat il se mit en route._

_La forêt était tellement sombre que le soleil ne passait pas. A peine entrés ils entendirent des rugissements si forts qu'ils faisaient trembler la terre. Ils avancèrent, enjambant les arbres centenaires déracinés, évitant les énormes fossés qui zébraient la terre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la clairière ils virent une forme si grande qu'elle les recouvrait entièrement de son ombre._

_« Vite ! » lui dit le chat, « prend les poils du loup et souffle- les dans le vent. »_

_Le prince obéit et aussitôt il entendit derrière lui un bruit terrible et le loup apparut devant eux._

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi, prince ? » demanda le roi des loups. »_

_« Tue ce sanglier et en échange je pardonnerai ta dette. »_

_« Considère alors que je ne te dois plus rien. » dit le roi de la forêt en se lançant sur le monstre de toute la force de ses crocs._

_Le sanglier et le loup se battirent tout le jour et toute la nuit, renversant les arbres, piétinant les montagnes, fauchant les étoiles du ciel. Mais lorsque l'aube se leva le roi des loups avait remporté la victoire et après une dernière révérence il s'en alla retrouver les siens._

_Le prince s'empara des dix couronnes d'or et revint au château du roi._

_Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ce dernier quand il vit les dix diadèmes princiers._

xxx

Le roi n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand le prince Ludwig jeta à ses pieds les dix couronnes ensanglantées.

« Alors, » demanda-t-il, tout émoustillé « Puis-je voir les princesses ? »

Encore sous le choc, le roi Sol fit appeler ses princesses de filles et le prince sourit à la pensée des dix jouvencelles qui allaient paraître devant lui.

Propre, remis de ses émotions et tenant à peu près sur ses jambes, Wilhelm assistait à la scène à quelques pas derrière son maître.

Mais quelle ne fut pas la déconvenue de sa majesté des visual-goths, quand au lieu de voir paraître de charmantes damoiselles décolletées, il fut présenté à dix formes voilées de la tête au pied.

« Qu'est-ce là ? » demanda le fils de la reine Amalberga, de l'orage dans la voix.

« Et bien voilà mes roudoudous d'amour et vous n'obtiendrez le droit de les voir plus qu'après avoir passé la deuxième épreuve. »

Même de loin Wilhelm sentit que Ludwig était sur le point de mettre ses bagues en diamant et sa griffe dans la figure de l'auguste monarque, mais avec des trésors de patience qu'il n'avait jamais destiné à son serviteur, il se contint et dit :

« Alors quelle est-elle cette deuxième épreuve ? »

Le roi se rengorgea :

« C'est que voyez-vous prince Ludwig, il y a tout au nord de mon royaume une montagne si haute qu'elle touche les nuages et c'est au sommet de cette montagne que pousse une fleur merveilleuse qui rayonne de dix couleurs différentes, autant qu'elle a de pétales. Votre quête sera d'aller chercher pour mes dix merveilleux coeurs en sucre-d'orge cette fleur unique. Mais bien sûr elle est gardée par un grand oiseau mangeur d'homme dont aucun chevalier n'a jamais réussi à se défaire. »

« Et bien considérez que ce sera fait et à demain cher beau-père. » dit Ludwig en sortant, son valet sur les talons et sa cape flottant toujours avec autant de classe derrière lui.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis du palais Wilhelm demanda :

« Mais comment allez-vous faire mon prince ? »

« N'aie crainte j'ai un plan infaillible. »

xxx

Il allait sans dire que ce plan était aussi mauvais et faillible que le précédent, mais comme toujours, Wilhelm fit taire son instinct de survie et se plia aux ordres de son suzerain.

« Allez Will, plus que quelques mètres à grimper et tu seras au sommet ! »

Le valet ne répondit pas aux encouragements de son maître de peur de lui hurler dessus, comment osait-il jouer les pom-pom girls emmitouflé dans toutes ses fourrures alors que lui se gelait les extrémités à escalader cette paroi gelée.

Mais, miracle ou résultat de l'incroyable ténacité du valet, il finit par conquérir la cime de la montagne et découvrit un spectacle qui lui arracha le souffle. Une fleur immense et majestueuse étalait sous le soleil de midi ses dix pétales colorés qui brillaient comme des miroirs. Le jeune homme ne vit pas trace du moindre oiseau mangeur d'hommes, et, bénissant sa chance aussi soudaine qu'inespérée, il s'empara de la fleur merveilleuse.

A peine l'eut-il arrachée qu'un cri perçant se fit entendre et une ombre immense obscurcit le soleil. Levant la tête, empli d'un pressentiment fatal, il vit le volatile le plus monstrueux et le plus laid du monde.

Il se mit à courir, mais un seul coup d'aile de l'animal lui envoya une rafale de vent telle qu'il se retrouva à terre, raclant sa joue contre les cailloux du haut plateau. Il entendit des coups de feu mais comme la veille ceux-ci n'eurent aucun effet sur l'énorme chimère qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

Se remettant sur pieds, Wilhelm, prit d'une inspiration aussi soudaine que géniale attendit que le géant des cieux se pose. Comme il l'avait prévu, ses immenses ailes traînaient sur le sol, l'empêchant sans aucun doute de se déplacer rapidement. Saisissant sa chance, le jeune homme se mit à courir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise et sa déception quand il vit que l'emplumé relevait intelligemment ses ailes et porté par ses pattes énormes venait directement à sa rencontre. Maudissant le sort et les dieux qui avaient donné à cet énergumène plus d'intelligence qu'à toutes les poules qui peuplaient la terre, Wilhelm tenta désespérément de trouver une autre solution qui le tirerait de cet horrible cauchemar.

Bien, puisqu'il était plus intelligent qu'un albatros peut-être avait-il néanmoins l'esprit cupide des pies. Sans doute pourrait-il détourner son attention s'il lançait un morceau de verre ou de miroir dans la direction opposée. Or n'avait-il point dans les poches la tête brisée de l'épingle de cravate du prince, celle en faux-diamants... Plongeant la main à la poche, il attrapa le cabochon brillant qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces dans le ciel. Hélas, il aurait pu balancer une armoire à glace que le monstre ne lui aurait pas prêté plus d'attention. Wilhelm se remit à courir en hurlant, son souffle se transformant en buée à peine sorti de sa bouche et il ne remarqua pas que de son bouton de manchette glissait lentement dans l'air une moustache de chat.

Il était perdu. Et cette fois pas de bazooka pour le sauver puisque son altesse n'avait pas pris de munition et n'avait trouvé aucun armurier dans ce pays arriéré. S'en était fini de Wilhelm, premier valet et loyal serviteur du prince Ludwig.

Il en était là dans ses lamentations, quand, surgissant de nul part, un chat sauta sur lui et vola la fleur merveilleuse que ses mains tenaient toujours. Aussitôt le busard géant changea de cible et se mit en tête de déchiqueter le félin.

Le valet se remit sur pied, prêt à prendre la fuite et à sauver sa bien aimée peau. Mais le chat était à présent acculé dans une petite cavité et les yeux rouges du monstre ailé le fixaient et son bec luisait sous le soleil. Le domestique se dit qu'il était grand temps de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de filer à l'anglaise, bref d'abandonner le félidé à son triste sort.

Mais Wilhelm était aussi bête qu'il était bon esclave, et dans un de ces moments de grandiose impulsion héroïco-suicidaire, il se précipita, attrapant le chat et la fleur avant que le gardien aux plumeaux ne se décide à l'éventrer de son bec acéré.

Bien sûr il se retrouva de nouveau cible du monstre encore plus furieux, et, le destin faisant les choses à merveille pour amoindrir ses chances de survie, il était à présent à deux pas du gouffre, coincé sur une corniche. Derrière lui s'étalait un vide si profond que les nuages s'effilochaient à quelques mètres sous lui.

Les yeux rouges le fixaient avec délice, se réjouissant déjà de la bonne chair qu'ils allaient faire.

Mais la bête ne se précipita pas sur lui, elle s'écroula dans un bruit mat, une épée luisante plantée entre deux vertèbres.

Hébété, Wilhelm contempla son prince qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son bien, ses bottes à talons compensés écrasant généreusement la chair et les plumes du gigantesque poulet.

Le chat dans ses bras tortilla jusqu'à s'extraire de son étreinte et lui griffa vilainement le visage avant de prendre la fuite. Sans prêter plus d'attention à son serviteur, Ludwig qui avait extrait son Excalibur à lui de la colonne vertébrale vint prendre la fleur tant convoitée.

« Made in Acmé. » lut-il sur le derrière d'un des pétales brillant comme du papier à bonbons.

Essuyant sa lame sur le manteau du jeune homme encore prostré à terre, il déclara.

« Un plan infaillible, je te l'avais bien dit. »

Wilhelm se contenta de lever de grands yeux dilatés par l'incompréhension vers son maître.

« Bon, il est temps qu'on redescende. Retire ton manteau, il est tout sale de sang et j'ai besoin que tu te mettes devant moi dans la luge, j'ai froid et je crois que tu pourras me servir d'airbag au cas où on cognerait contre quelque chose. »

Encore paralysé par les évènements et les doigts de la camarde qui s'étaient posés sur son coeur, le pauvre garçon se laissa mener jusqu'au traîneau où il fut installé entre les cuisses de son prince sous de douces et chaudes fourrures. Ce n'est que lorsque la luge fut poussée sur la pente qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui descendre à moitié nu, épuisé mais à pied. Ses cris stridents se firent entendre tout le long de la descente pendant que le prince profitait lui de la douce ivresse de la vitesse.

xxx

_« Tu as réussi la première épreuve, mais voilà que tu devras affronter la deuxième : il y a tout au nord de mon royaume une montagne si haute que lorsque l'on est à son pied on ne voit plus une étoile. Tout au haut de cette montagne se trouve une fleur unique à dix pétales tous de couleurs différentes. Gravit cette montagne et ramène-moi cette fleur, mais attention car là haut séjourne aussi un oiseau plus grand et plus féroce que nombre d'ogres et nul n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre. » l'avertit le roi._

_« J'ai confiance en Dieu et je réussirais. » dit le prince en prenant congé. _

_Mais à peine était-il sorti du château qu'il dit : _

_« Mais comment ferais-je pour vaincre ce monstre ? »_

_« N'aie crainte » répondit son fidèle valet soyeux. « Partons dès à présent et je t'aiderai. »_

_Et comme la première fois, le prince obéit au chat et se mit en route._

_Tous les habitants des alentours tentèrent de les dissuader de gravir la terrible montagne de givre, mais le prince poursuivit son chemin, et laissant son fidèle cheval dans une bonne auberge, il partit le chat blottit au coeur de son pourpoint pour faire l'ascension de la paroi de givre. _

_Il grimpa pendant un jour et une nuit, les mains et les pieds en sang, mais lorsque le soleil se leva à nouveau il avait atteint le sommet où une fleur aux dix couleurs rayonnantes s'offrait à la lumière de l'aube. A peine avait-il tendu la main vers la fleur qu'un immense oiseau descendit du ciel, plongeant sur lui. Le prince sortit son épée et commença à se battre, mais la bête était à son avantage._

_C'est alors que le chat sauta de son manteau et d'un bond il faucha la fleur qui finit entre ses crocs. L'oiseau se tourna alors vers le voleur dans le but de le punir mais le prince en profitant embrocha le monstre qui dégringola alors du haut de la montagne._

_Le chat, la fleur toujours à la gueule revint sans un mot se blottir contre le pourpoint du prince et ce dernier se remit en route pour retourner au château du roi._

_Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ce dernier quand il vit la fleur aux dix pétales._

xxx

Le roi recracha son verre de vin millésimé quand il vit reparaître le prince Ludwig la fleur aux dix pétales à la main. Fleur que Ludwig lança d'un geste plein d'éclat et de superbe sur les jupes de sa bedonnante et assise majesté.

« Et voilà, maintenant est-ce que je pourrais voir mes promises ? »

Encore sous le choc d'un tel exploit, le roi fit appeler ses filles.

« C'est quoi encore le problème ? » gueula le prince quand ces demoiselles parurent, une voilette les recouvrant encore jusqu'aux seins, ne laissant apercevoir que leur silhouette qui au moins était bien proportionnée, l'oeil avisé de Ludwig détectant quelque chose comme du 60 de tour de taille pour un beau 90 de tour de hanches, mais il ne connaissait toujours pas le chiffre le plus important et cette ignorance le frustrait plus que toute autre chose.

« Las, jeune prince, tu as réussi deux épreuves, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour contempler en entier mes petites pupuces d'amour. Il te reste encore l'épreuve la plus difficile. Il faut qu'avant que ne sonne minuit tu aies trouvé le nom de mes dix précieuses filles chéries. Mais sache, prince d'opérette que c'est chose impossible. »

Et le roi parti d'un rire tonitruant.

Mais le prince Ludwig ne se laissa pas impressionner et déclara :

« Eh bien considérez que ce sera fait et à tout à l'heure, cher beau-père. »

Et, saluant ces demoiselles d'un salut des plus gracieux, il tourna les talons, Wilhelm se précipitant à sa suite.

« Mais, comment... » Wilhelm éternua dans son mouchoir. « allez-vous faire mon prince ? »

« N'aie crainte, j'ai un plan infaillible. »

Et Wilhelm ne put s'empêcher de trembler, mais le coup de froid qu'il avait pris dans les montagnes n'y était étrangement pour rien.

xxx

Une fois de plus, Wilhelm avait eu raison de trembler, le plan de Ludwig était aussi moisi qu'un vieux camembert qu'on aurait oublié pour une raison insensée dans une vieille chaussette. Mais bien sûr comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'agissait de son prince, il fit taire ses doutes et courba l'échine comme le chien fidèle qu'il était.

« Allez, encore un peu plus sur la droite...maintenant tout droit ! »

Wilhelm grimpait péniblement, écorchant ses mains aux losanges d'or incrustés dans les parois.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Tranquillement installé dans sa chaise longue, prenant le soleil déclinant de l'après-midi, le prince le réprimandait.

Wilhelm ronchonna sous cape. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui qu'on confiait les boulots les plus pourris, après tout, Dorothéa savait voler.

« C'est parce qu'il paraît que je ne suis pas discrète. »

Le jeune homme manqua de tomber sous le coup de la frayeur.

« Tu... tu... » bégaya-t-il, le cerveau gelé par la terreur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait senti son corps se détacher de la bien-aimée paroi qui le maintenait loin du sol dur et hostile.

« Tiens, prend Mirabelle, grâce à elle on pourra entendre tout ce qu'elles diront. »

Et sans plus attendre, la sorcière déposa quelque chose sur son épaule droite et redescendit. Pris d'une horrible prémonition, Wilhelm tourna la tête. Et tomba nez à nez avec une araignée velue et dodue qui commença à se promener sur son bras nu.

Serrant les dents, il se retint de hurler et reprit son ascension jusqu'à arriver en dessous du balcon attenant à la chambre des princesses.

Les voix des donzelles lui parvenaient clairement et il sentit l'araignée de Dorothéa descendre de son bras pour s'aller introduire dans le boudoir.

De toutes évidences les princesses discutaient des évènements des derniers jours et du joli cul du prince. Elles n'en finissaient plus de couiner et de souhaiter qu'il réussisse, et qu'il est beau, et qu'il est fort, et qu'il a des cheveux soyeux, et qu'il sent bon le sable chaud.

Wilhelm soupira, il avait mal aux bras et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Maintenant elles se disputaient pour savoir qui passerait la première par le lit conjugal. Ah, deux d'entre elles se battaient...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le valet avait entendu et retenu le nom de neufs princesses mais il lui en manquait encore un et ses forces diminuaient et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher rendant la descente plus difficile. Alors, il passa la tête entre les piliers de marbre du balcon pour regarder si l'une d'entre elles ne manquait pas à l'appel. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit devant lui deux pieds chaussés de satin. Il recula précipitamment, décrochant une petite figure de pierre mal fixée et accrochant l'une de ses poches à l'un de ces maudits petits losanges d'or qui parsemaient les murs du château. Le bruit de gravillon attira la princesse. Désespéré il se cacha sous le balcon, déchirant dans son mouvement le tissus de ses culottes. Les yeux fermés, cessant de respirer, il ne vit pas tomber dans l'air un minuscule dard.

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Urania ? »

« Une abeille vient de me piquer. »

Enfin ! Il avait le dernier nom, il pouvait redescendre !

Un liquide froid et glissant tomba sur lui.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais Jovia ? »

« Je vide le bain du caniche. »

Ses mains et ses pieds étaient trempés et savonneux. Le coeur encore gonflé de foi en sa bonne étoile, Wilhelm tenta de poser le pied sur une pierre.

Son pied glissa et quand il essaya de le remettre là où il était il glissa à nouveau. Ses mains aussi commençaient à ne plus adhérer à la paroi... La panique s'empara de lui et il lutta pour rester collé au mur.

Ce fut le moment que choisit une abeille pour venir le piquer.

Ses mains se détachèrent du mur et il tomba en arrière. Sa vie défila à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait périr, tombant de la tourelle d'un château, écrasé contre le gravier... Cruelle destinée !

Il atterrit sur quelque chose d'autrement plus mou que le gravier. Et qui poussait des grognements indignés.

« Mon prince ? » demanda-t-il n'osant vérifier si ses doutes étaient fondés

La chaise longue était morte, ses pieds en morceau, le prince était non seulement à terre et donc froissé, mais en plus il était échevelé et à moitié trempé par une eau qui sentait clairement le chien mouillé.

« Wilhelm... »

Ce grondement fit trembler le coeur du valet bien plus fort que toutes les armées du roi Sol.

xxx

« Alors, jeune freluquet, tu es venu dire que tu abandonnes ? »

Le roi se mit à rire avant de faire sauter un petit chou à la crème dans sa bouche.

Wilhelm vit son prince serrer les dents et les poings avant de dire.

« Non, majesté, je suis venu demander la main des princesses : Mercuria, Arethia, Luna, Terra, Venus, Jovia, Chronia, Pluto, Neptunia et Urania. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez un goût déplorable et qu'il est hors de question que vous choisissiez les noms de mes enfants. »

Le roi, atterré laissa le petit chou qu'il venait de lancer lui retomber sur le nez avant de s'écraser sur le tapis dans un bruit mou de crème.

« Voilà, j'ai réussi les trois épreuves et j'exige de voir mes promises ! » lança le prince avec le ton le plus impérieux et le plus vantard qui soit.

Le roi n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et les princesses entrèrent en couinant et en sautillant de joie. Cette fois-ci seul leur visage était recouvert encore de dentelle et Ludwig put enfin vérifier qu'elles faisaient toutes au-dessus du bonnet C et que l'une d'elle approchait même fortement du divin bonnet G.

Quand elles se virent le centre d'attention du séduisant prince Ludwig toutes ces dames se mirent à glousser et Wilhelm leva les yeux au ciel.

Régal tel un cygne fendant les eaux, le prince se dirigea vers elles.

« Un instant ! »

La voix du roi retentit dans la salle du trône comme un coup de canon.

« J'impose une dernière condition, prince d'un royaume si pauvre que les murs ne sont pas pavés d'or. Avant que tu ne te maries à mes poussinnettes d'amour, je veux être sûr qu'elles voudront bien se marier avec un pauvre comme toi. Alors demain nous organiserons un bal où chacune d'entre elles cachera son visage avec un éventail, si tu réussis à voir le visage de toutes mes filles avant que ne sonne minuit je vous ferais marier sur le champ. »

Wilhelm sentit clairement que son prince avait cette incroyable envie de ressembler à sa mère et de raser le château à présent et ici même. Mais, sans doute encouragé par la pensée de ces dix paires de gros seins qui seraient bientôt à lui il consentit :

« Considérez que ce sera fait et à demain, cher beau-père. »

Et, après avoir baisé dix mains gantées, il prit congé du roi.

« J'ai comme l'impression que le roi n'a pas envie que vous épousiez ses filles » fit remarquer Wilhelm quand ils furent sortis du château pour rejoindre la maison qu'ils avaient loué en ville.

« Bah, je vais... »

« N'ayez crainte mon prince ! » déclara Dorothéa en se matérialisant aux côtés de son bel amour. « J'ai un plan infaillible ! »

xxx

_« Tu as réussi la deuxième épreuve, mais il te reste encore à passer la dernière. Il faut qu'avant que sonnent les vêpres tu aies trouvé le nom de mes dix filles. Nul jusqu'à présent n'a jamais réussi. » l'avertit le roi._

_« J'ai confiance en Dieu et je réussirai. » dit le prince en prenant congé. _

_Il parla avec tous les courtisans, avec tous les domestiques, avec tous les serfs, mais aucun n'avait jamais entendu le nom des princesses. Désespéré, le prince s'assit sur un banc et dit :_

_« Comment ferais-je pour trouver leur nom avant que sonnent vêpres ? »_

_« N'aie crainte. » répondit le chat « et suis-moi. »_

_Comme à son habitude, le prince obéit à l'animal qui le conduisit jusque dans le jardin._

_« A présent » lui dit-il « prend le dard de l'abeille et jette-le au vent. »_

_A peine l'avait-il fait que le prince entendit près de son oreille un vrombissement._

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi, prince ? » demanda la cavalière des vents._

_« Trouve le nom des dix princesses et en échange je pardonnerai ta dette. » dit le prince._

_« Considère que je ne te dois plus rien. » dit alors l'abeille avant de s'envoler._

_Le temps s'écoula et le prince fut convié à reparaître devant le roi. L'abeille n'était pas revenue mais sire chat lui souffla que tout irait bien._

_« Alors, » dit le roi « quel est le nom de ma fille aînée ? »_

_Le prince ouvrit la bouche et à cet instant une abeille passée par une fenêtre ouverte vint se poser sur son épaule._

_« Votre aînée s'appelle Mercuria, puis viens Arethia, puis Luna, Terra, Venus, Jovia, Chronia, Pluto, Neptunia et Urania. »_

_Le roi ne put en croire ses oreilles._

_« Tu as réussi la dernière épreuve ! » s'exclama le monarque ravi d'avoir pour gendre un jeune homme si noble et capable de telles prouesses. « Que l'on fasse sonner toutes les cloches, car dans une semaine mes filles les dix princesses seront mariées ! » annonça-t-il._

_Mais les princesses ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Certes le prince était beau, certes il était fort, certes il était astucieux, mais il n'avait pour tout bien que son cheval et son épée, or elles méritaient que l'on mette le monde à leurs pieds. Alors, dès que la nuit fut venue les princesses allèrent voir leur père et le supplièrent :_

_« Une dernière épreuve, pour être sûres qu'il est bien l'homme qu'il nous faut… »_

_Le roi tenta de rester ferme mais l'amour excessif qu'il avait pour ses filles l'emporta sur sa raison et il céda._

_Ainsi le prince fut-il conduit de nouveau devant le roi et les princesses toutes réunies, mais toutes ces dames étaient voilées comme en jour de grand deuil._

_« Prince, tu as accompli des exploits, mais mes filles exigent encore que tu réussisses une épreuve, ce soir au bal toutes se cacheront derrière leur éventail et si tu veux les épouser il faudra que tu réussisses à le leur faire baisser. »_

_Le prince n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais lorsqu'il fut sortit du château il se lamenta._

xxx

Comme tous les plans infaillibles, celui-ci requérait comme éléments principal ce pauvre Wilhelm.

« D'abord il faut que tu me ramènes une toile d'araignée encore entière et un verre de gouttes de rosée trouvées sur les pétales de fleurs blanches uniquement. » ordonna Dorothéa au malheureux valet.

Le pauvre garçon leva un regard plein d'espoir sur son maître mais ce dernier se contenta de lui faire comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il devait obéir à la dame.

« Quant à vous, mon prince, il me faut trois de vos longs cheveux d'or rouge. » quémanda Dorothéa.

Haussant les épaules, Ludwig se saisit des ciseaux qu'elle lui tendait, chercha les trois cheveux les plus fourchus qu'il pût trouver et les coupa sans regret avant de les tendre à la masochiste qui les recueillit avec des transes dignes d'une nonne recevant le Divin Amour de Jésus son Epoux.

Quand Dorothéa se fut remise de son extase mystique et eut placé les cheveux dans une boîte d'obsidienne elle continua :

« Maintenant mon merveilleux prince, il faudrait que vous vous trouviez une occupation pour la journée, pourquoi ne pas aller draguer la serveuse de la boulangerie du coin de la rue, celle qui a les seins gros comme des miches de pain ? » proposa la sorcière, se tordant de douleur, de jalousie et de plaisir mêlés.

Ludwig accepta sans rechigner, laissant son fidèle valet entre les mains de ces femmes bizarres

Quand il revint deux heures plus tard avec une toile d'araignée intacte conservée entre deux mouchoirs et un verre rempli de gouttes de rosée, Wilhelm se vit soudain la cible de regards sadiques qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

« Allez, mon petit Wilhelm, le moment est venu de réaliser ton voeux le plus cher. » déclara la sorcière en pleurnichant dans son mouchoir de soie noire.

Mais le pire pour lui fut sans nul doute quand Lisette approuva ces paroles en poussant le verrou de la porte.

xxx

Le prince Ludwig s'ennuyait. Il avait passé la matinée à draguer la serveuse de la boulangerie pour s'apercevoir à midi qu'elle portait des soutiens-gorge rembourrés, il était alors rentré à la maison mais il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir, ses vêtements pour le bal étaient posés sur son lit, mais Wilhelm n'était nulle part en vue quant à ces demoiselles elles étaient encore en train de travailler à la réussite de leur plan infaillible.

Bien sûr il avait tempêté et avait essayé de forcer la porte mais Dorothéa avait posé une protection et tous ses coups, même avec une hache n'avaient pu en avoir raison. Alors il s'était retiré dans ses appartements pour bouder. Bruyamment. Mais cela n'avait pas non plus eut d'effet. Il avait tumultueusement renversé tous ses meubles mais la seule conséquence avait été que Lisette avait tiré un coup de tromblon dans le mur.

Excédé par le manque d'attention et le désordre qui régnait à présent dans ses appartements, Ludwig avait été envahir ceux de Wilhelm bien décidé à se venger de son premier valet qui osait l'abandonner. Il s'était mis à fouiller dans sa malle dans l'espoir de trouver ses magazines cochons et de dessiner des moustaches sur toutes les filles « douces et gentilles » qui plaisaient tant à son serviteur personnel.

Mais il n'avait pas trouvé de magazine cochon. Au lieu de cela il avait mis la main sur un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver ici : un simple cube en bois poli par l'usage et marqué d'un W.

Les ailes du souvenir remontèrent le cours du temps et le ramenèrent à ce jour lumineux où perdu dans l'immense nursery il avait pour la première fois rencontré ce sourire chaleureux, et, incapable de lui faire face il lui avait lancé un cube à la figure en lui disant que c'était pour lui, la première lettre de son prénom.

Penser que cet imbécile l'avait trimballé tout le temps avec lui lui donnait ces envies incroyablement opposées de le pousser jusqu'à le faire tomber et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras, sans doute jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Premier valet, tu parles, plutôt première nounou, toujours à s'inquiéter, à le bichonner comme s'il était incapable de vivre sans lui, de faire quelque chose tout seul, de dormir sans qu'il ne vienne le border...

Le bois était chaud entre ses mains et Ludwig se reversa sur le lit dur et étroit de son domestique. Il s'endormit en se promettant de le châtier copieusement dès qu'il reviendrait.

xxx

Wilhelm n'était toujours pas revenu quand le prince se réveilla et la porte des deux psychopathes avec lesquelles il voyageait lui était toujours interdite. Au vu de l'heure, le prince n'eut d'autre solution que de s'habiller seul, chose qui lui déplut grandement et qu'il rajouta à la longue liste des raisons de punir son presque esclave.

Il était au salon en train de se servir un verre d'excellent bourbon lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et Dorothéa et Lisette parurent, un air ravi sur leur visage.

« Mon prince, laissez-moi vous présenter votre cavalière de ce soir, la princesse Willma ! » déclara avec emphase la sorcière en poussant dans la lumière la pauvre enfant qui trébucha et atterrit droit dans les bras de son prince, envoyant son breuvage étancher la soif du tapis persan.

De longs cheveux de jais, un teint blanc comme l'albâtre et de grands yeux d'émeraude ; la taille fine enserrée dans un corset, les seins généreux mais couverts d'une dentelle arachnéenne, une robe d'un rouge vibrant et assortie aux cheveux du prince, et des milliers de diamants parsemant sa chevelure autant que ses atours. Décidément la fille lui plaisait. Le diable seul savait où ces deux mégères étaient allé chercher pareille et si délicieuse créature, mais elle était à son goût. Ludwig prit le menton de l'exquise princesse malgré tout presque aussi grande que lui et huma avec ravissement le parfum fruité de sa peau.

C'est alors que la charmante enfant se mit à parler :

« Ah mon prince, je suis désolé, j'ai fait tomber votre verre de bourbon ! »

La voix grave envoya l'esprit du prince se fracasser contre un rocher.

« Wilhelm ? »

Le valet qui avait déjà attrapé un chiffon pour réparer sa bêtise se redressa.

« Oui, monseigneur ? »

Sans comprendre il vit le prince tâter les faux seins que lui avait mis Dorothéa ; son altesse pâlit en constatant l'imposture. Puis, le saisissant par la taille, il l'assit sur la grande table et souleva ses jupes, sourd aux cris outrés qui s'échappèrent de la gorge faussement plantureuse de son serviteur. Il posa la main sur les bijoux de famille

« Merde ! »

Wilhelm se débattit et rabattit ses jupes sur ses jambes fraîchement épilées. Ses joues étaient brûlantes de honte et une certaine partie de son anatomie n'avait que trop bien ressenti le contact de cette main tant désirée sur lui.

« Mais enfin, mon prince, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Ludwig ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attraper son bras et de le traîner jusqu'au grand miroir au dessus de la cheminée devant lequel il s'arrêta.

Pour la première fois Wilhelm vit ce que les deux femmes lui avaient fait et il s empourpra jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux d'ébène. Il avait cru qu'elles l'avaient travesti dans le but de faire s'esclaffer toutes les princesses du royaume, mais que nenni. La femme dans le miroir le regardait, belle et abasourdie. Lorsque Ludwig, ses yeux rencontrant les siens dans le miroir fit courir un doigt le long de son cou le souffle lui manqua et son coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Il vit les mains du prince posées sur lui, son visage qui se rapprochait de ses cheveux et ce couple superbe qu'ils faisaient dans la glace, rouge contre noir, les mains blanches de son maître posées sur ses épaules blanches et dénudées. Un frisson douloureux comme une lame de fond frappa ses entrailles et il se sentit réagir à l'appel impudique de ces yeux.

« Bon, c'est pas que je ne jouisse pas de me voir délaissée ainsi pour un homme avec des faux seins, mais le temps presse mon prince. » dit Dorothéa en mordant son mouchoir de rage et de plaisir.

Le prince tendit la main et Wilhelm, émerveillé comme Aschenputtel se laissa conduire au bal.

xxx

Lorsque le prince entra dans la salle de bal au bras de la fille la plus belle et la mieux vêtue que l'on eût vu au monde tous les présents perdirent leur voix. Quant aux princesses elles furent submergées de sentiments divers. Les trois aînées verdirent de jalousie et de rage brisèrent leur éventail en voyant le prince entrer avec une si jolie femme. Les quatre puînées baissèrent leur paravent de plumes pour observer tout à leur aise la parure de la nouvelle venue. Mais les trois benjamines furent tellement stupéfaites à cette vue qu'elles ne sentirent même pas que de leurs mains glissaient les feuilles d'ivoire qui cachaient leur beauté.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu fais de l'effet aux filles. » glissa le prince à l'oreille de Wilhelm, faisant alors beaucoup plus effet au pauvre valet que si toutes les cloches de la chrétienté avaient sonné ensembles à ses oreilles.

Heureusement pour lui, Ludwig choisit ce moment pour le pincer, sans autre raison qu'il en avait eu envie en le voyant aussi troublé, et le malheureux jeune homme redescendit sur terre.

Quand enfin la salle reprit son souffle, les dix princesses s'approchèrent pour demander des comptes à leur promis. Qui était cette pimbêche qui se pavanait à son bras ? Elles encerclèrent leur victime et Wilhelm sentit le prince se raidir contre lui.

« Toutes mes félicitations, prince Ludwig ! » La voix du roi résonna dans la salle de bal. « Tu as passé la dernière épreuve et comme promis, je te maries sur le champ à mes filles ! Holà mon frère !»

Visiblement la vue de tous les diamants éparpillés sur la robe de la nouvelle venue avait convaincu le souverain de la valeur et du poids monétaire de son futur gendre.

« Je vous remercie votre majesté, » Ludwig haussa la voix et tous les convives se tournèrent vers lui.

Les filles, ravies de voir leur père enfin au diapason de leur désir ouvrirent le cercle pour que tous et toutes puissent contempler leur superbe et élégant futur mari.

« Mais » continua le prince « je ne veux point de filles aussi vaniteuses. » déclara-t-il « Et aussi vieilles et laides. » souffla-t-il sous cape.

Et en effet, sous la couche de maquillage on voyait que celles qui avaient été un jour les dix princesses les plus belles du monde n'avaient plus vingt ans depuis déjà longtemps, chose inacceptable surtout aux yeux d'un esthète pointilleux comme le prince Ludwig.

« Je préfère encore épouser mon fidèle valet ! »

La nouvelle laissa l'assistance et le premier concerné sans voix.

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-il quand cette dernière fut enfin revenue.

Mais le son ne porta jamais parce qu'une bouche s'était posée sur la sienne pour l'embrasser consciencieusement.

Quand Ludwig le lâcha il était aussi ivre que s'il avait bu toute la bouteille de tord boyau que la reine Amalberga gardait pour les cas d'urgence.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! » déclara le roi pas fâché de garder malgré tout pour lui ses dix bibiches d'amour. « Mon frère, vous êtes venu pour un mariage, et bien vous ne serez pas venu pour rien. »

Et le roi laissa sa place à un vieillard à l'oeil gâteux mieux vêtu encore que ne devait l'être le pape et dont la tête auguste quoi que vraisemblablement sénile était surmontée d'une énorme tiare d'argent ceinte de trois cerceaux d'or comme celle qui apparaissait sur les armoiries papales.

Wilhelm sentit qu'on le traînait et qu'on le forçait à se mettre à genoux, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, perturbé par le déferlement de questions et d'hormones qui le submergeait.

Le vieux pépé leva les mains vers le ciel, appelant à lui la force des anges, ou peut-être l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Mes amis, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme... »

« Ah, non, c'est un homme. » le coupa le prince.

L'homme d'église haussa les épaules, qu'à cela ne tienne.

« L'union de cet homme et de cet homme. Toi, prince... »

« Prince Ludwig » lui souffla futur marié.

« Prince Ludwig, acceptes-tu de prendre... »

« Mon valet Wilhelm »

« De prendre ton valet Wilhelm pour légitime époux, et jures-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

« Je le jure. » déclara le prince en passant son anneau de saphir au doigt de Wilhelm.

« Et toi, valet Wilhelm, acceptes-tu de prendre ton prince Ludwig pour légitime époux, et jures-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

Le silence s'éternisa. Le cerveau de Wilhelm pédalait dans la semoule.

Ludwig planta son coude dans les côtés de son ami d'enfance.

« Dis je le jure ! » souffla-t-il.

Un instinct de survie dans le plus profond de ses tripes lui cria de ne pas le répéter, mais comme à chaque fois, Wilhelm choisit d'obéir à son prince.

« Je le jure. » répéta-t-il et il sentit la main de Ludwig guider la sienne pour faire passer un anneau d'émeraude à son doigt.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me furent conférés par Dieu-Tout-Puissant, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage et vous oblige à vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Wilhelm commençait à émerger, il se rendait compte qu'il venait de faire une énorme connerie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander laquelle, Ludwig l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cachée derrière un pilier, Dorothéa se cognait la tête contre le marbre, pleurant et gémissant en même temps et même Lisette ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme, sans doute de tristesse pour l'avenir qui se profilait pour son pauvre compagnon.

xxx

_« Comment faire pour les convaincre ? »_

_« N'aie crainte » lui dit le chat. « Si tu m'obéis tu obtiendras la main de ces dix princesses. Va me chercher avant la fin du jour la toile d'une araignée, des gouttes de rosée et donne-moi trois de tes cheveux. »_

_Sans comprendre, le prince obéit et ramena ce que sire chat lui avait demandé, arrachant trois de ses cheveux blonds._

_A peine avait-il déposé ces présents devant l'animal qu'un vent fort souffla dans le jardin et un nuage vint s'enrouler autour du chat et lorsqu'il se dissipa ce n'était plus un chat mais une superbe princesse que le prince avait devant les yeux. Sa chevelure noire comme le pelage de l'animal, sa peau blanche comme le bout de son museau. Sa robe d'or s'ornait de dentelles arachnéennes et dans ses cheveux brillaient des diamants comme des perles de rosée._

_La belle princesse lui sourit, tendit sa main, et le prince la mena au bal._

_Lorsque les dix princesses virent paraître au bras de leur prétendant cette dame à la beauté divine elles en restèrent coites, puis les trois aînées jetèrent de rage leur éventail à terre, les quatre puînées baissèrent le leur dans le but de voir de plus près les dentelles et les diamants, quant aux trois benjamines elle le laissèrent tomber de stupeur._

_« Bravo ! » s'exclama le roi « tu as passé la dernière épreuve et je te marie à mes filles sur le champ ! »_

_« Je vous remercie sire le roi mais je ne veux point de filles si vaniteuses. » déclara le prince. « Je préfère encore épouser mon fidèle chat. » dit-il en se tournant amoureusement vers la douce princesse qu'il avait au bras._

_C'est alors que mille trompettes, mille cloches se firent entendre dans le lointain et dans la cour du château on vit arriver un carrosse d'or tiré par des chevaux d'un noir plus sombre que celui de la nuit. _

_« Alors partons mon prince ! » lui répondit la princesse chat avant de l'entraîner avec elle pour retourner en son royaume où ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

xxx

« Euh, la plaisanterie devrait peut-être se finir là... » fit remarquer Wilhelm.

Ludwig ne répondit rien, trop occupé à réussir à le porter assez longtemps dans ses bras pour franchir le pas de la porte. Ce qui si l'on considérait le diamètre des jupons de sa nouvelle épouse n'était pas chose aisée.

Enfin il réussit à passer le seuil et jeta sa douce épousée sur le lit au milieu des meubles encore renversés suite à sa crise de tantôt. Wilhelm batailla un moment avec sa crinoline avant de pouvoir se remettre sur pied. Immédiatement il se mit en tête de redonner à la chambre un aspect plus présentable.

« Eh bien, mon prince, on dirait qu'une fois de plus vous avez fait chou blanc, d'un autre côté si l'on y pense, on parlait déjà des dix princesses du Roi Sol quand j'étais petit... Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, peut-être que la prochaine princesse... d'ailleurs j'ai entendu parler d'une superbe jeune fille muette qui vit seule dans la forêt non loin d'ici... »

Il interrompit son babillage, surpris par la présence silencieuse du prince juste dans son dos. Un étrange pressentiment fit descendre des aiguilles de feu et de glace le long de son échine.

Il se retourna doucement et resta interdit devant le regard incompréhensible que son maître posait sur lui.

« Mon prince ? » Sans qu'il en comprenne la raison sa voix tremblait et son coeur battait comme la queue d'un chien fou.

Le prince resta là, à le regarder, silencieux et mystérieux comme un sphinx. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche :

« Déshabille-moi, Wilhelm. »

Retrouvant enfin un monde connu et avec lequel il était à l'aise, Wilhelm commença le rituel du soir. Bien sûr l'énorme robe le gênait et passait son temps à frôler le prince, mais il ne se plaignait pas, il ne se plaignait jamais de devoir servir son seigneur.

D'abord l'habit puis la veste, en prenant garde à ne point accrocher la dentelle fine des manches, ensuite retirer l'épingle puis dénouer l'écharpe, après venaient les boutons de la chemise.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus incroyable, Wilhelm ? »

« Non, mon prince. »

« Ta stupidité et ton impossible aveuglement. » soupira Ludwig.

Wilhelm s'était arrêté, interdit, il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir commis une faute si grande aujourd'hui.

« Continue. » ordonna le prince et le valet repris son office.

« De quelle religion es-tu, Wilhelm ? »

« Chrétien comme tout le monde dans le royaume, mon prince. »

« Et dis-moi, est-il possible à un chrétien de prendre dix femmes pour épouses ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Ayant retiré la chemise de son maître Wilhelm s'affairait à présent à défaire les boutons de la culotte.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que le prince qui aurait réussi toutes les épreuves pourrait, lui épouser dix femmes ? »

« Parce que le Pape leur oncle avait fait promulguer une bulle pour permettre un tel mariage. »

Agenouillé aux pieds de son prince, sa longue robe formant une corolle autour de lui, il enlevait à présent les bas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher la chemise de nuit de son altesse.

« Et qui a présidé la cérémonie de mariage qui aurait dû être celle des dix princesses ? »

Wilhelm se releva pour aller chercher le vêtement de nuit qu'il avait placé au matin sous l'oreiller.

« Je ne sais pas, un évêque je suppose. »

« Le Pape. »

Wilhelm prit la chemise de nuit.

« Ah bon, le Pape ? »

L'éclair de compréhension le foudroya tandis qu'il dépliait d'un geste habitué la longue chemise.

« Mais... mais... »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'informe ma mère que j'ai enfin trouvé une épouse. Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'enquiquiner juste parce que je n'ai pas épousé Julius. D'un autre côté ce n'est qu'un petit gamin maigrichon qui passe son temps à se cacher derrière des colonnes dès qu'il me voit. »

Wilhelm était figé sur place, la mâchoire béante. La chemise de nuit glissa de ses mains et Ludwig qui la rattrapa la jeta par-dessus son épaule, tout à fait à l'aise vêtu de son seul et dernier sous-vêtement.

Les conséquences terribles de cette soirée s'écrasaient une à une sur les pauvres épaules du malheureux valet dont le corps menaçait de sombrer sous le poids de ses funestes pensées.

« Mais la succession ? Et les gens du royaume ? Et les autres pays ? Et la reine ? Et... »

Ludwig s'assit sur le lit en face de sa nouvelle épouse.

« Pour ce qui est de passer la main j'ai plein de cousins et maintenant que ma mère a décidé de se débarrasser de mon bon à rien de père je risque de la retrouver bientôt remariée et me coltiner une tripotée de petits frères... Quand aux réactions des autres, je te rappelle que « la reine du massacre » vient de rentrer au bercail, le premier qui l'ouvre risque de passer de vie à trépas en un éclair. »

« Mais... »

« Ferme-là Wilhelm et approche. »

Comme toujours, le jeune homme obéit, confiant aveuglément tout son être à son seigneur et maître.

A présent qu'il était conscient de la situation infernale dans laquelle il s'était fourré l'atmosphère avait pris une toute autre ampleur. Tant qu'il avait juste cru à un stratagème pour sortir du royaume sains et saufs et sans avoir à épouser les dix petites vieilles, il avait pu reprendre le rythme normal d'une vie banale, mais là, soudainement seul avec le prince, à présent liés pour toujours l'un à l'autre...

La main lisse et blanche du prince se posa sur le premier bouton de son corsage et le défit. Le charme de Dorothéa se rompit et la soie redevint cheveux, la dentelle toile d'araignée et les diamants gouttes de rosée qui glissèrent sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Soudainement vêtu uniquement de ses caleçons blancs, Wilhelm frissonna sans savoir si c'était de froid ou de peur.

Le tirant vers lui sans ménagement, le prince le fit s'asseoir au-dessus de lui et, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonna. Complètement paniqué, Wilhelm ne cessait d'ouvrir puis de fermer sa bouche rouge, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, complètement bouleversé par la marche des évènements

D'une simple pression le prince le fit tomber contre lui et cala sa tête contre son épaule, ses bras resserrant leur étreinte. Peu à peu les tremblements qui affligeaient Wilhelm se résorbèrent et il se laissa aller contre son prince comme il avait toujours rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, abandonné dans cette pièce immense, si désespérément seul.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de séduire ma mère ? » souffla-t-il à son oreille après un long silence.

Le valet sursauta d'incompréhension et d'indignation.

« La reine Amalberga ? Vous êtes devenu fou, mon prince ? »

« Alors tu feras une meilleure épouse que Blanche. » Et il resserra quelque peu encore le cercle de ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà mort ? » continua-t-il susurrant toujours au creux de son oreille.

« Pas que je sache, prince. »

« Alors tu feras une meilleure épouse que Iedike. » Et il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de son ami.

Les mains du plébéien se posèrent contre le dos blanc et commencèrent timidement à le caresser.

« Est-ce que tu m'as menti sur la taille de tes seins ? » reprit-il après un si long moment que Wilhelm l'avait cru endormi.

« Non, vous savez que je n'en ai pas. »

« Alors tu feras une meilleure épouse qu'Amalie. »

« Mais si vous voulez je pourrais toujours rembourrer mes décolletés... » proposa le brun toujours soucieux de bien faire.

« Ah non, manquerait plus qu'on m'accuse de m'être marié avec une drag-queen, ou que ma mère me file de l'argent pour une opération de chirurgie esthétique… Définitivement sans façon. »

Et Will faillit pouffer de rire, il n'y avait que son prince pour pouvoir parler de manière aussi méprisante et en même temps paraître presque mignon.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle si ténu que le valet faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Non. »

Il lui sembla que les épaules du prince s'affaissaient légèrement sous lui et que ses muscles se détendaient pendant qu'il disait :

« Alors tu feras une meilleure épouse que Rapunzel ou Aschen. »

Et contre son cou, il sentit le mouvement du sourire de son maître.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'abandonner ? »

Toute trace du sourire disparu en un instant.

« Jamais, je resterais à vos côtés aussi longtemps que Dieu me gardera en vie, et peut-être même après. Je crains que même si vous me chassiez à coup de pied vous ne réussissiez pas à me décoller de vous. Je vous ai déjà trahi une fois, mon prince, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais plus. »

Et Will resserra ses bras contre ce prince qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais, enfouissant son visage contre les cheveux roux de celui qui avait donné un sens à sa vie.

Une main passa contre son cou et il releva la tête, affrontant le regard gêné et mal à l'aise de son maître.

« Alors tu feras la meilleure des épouses. »

Et la main chaude sur sa nuque poussa lentement son visage vers celui de Ludwig et, comme un prince de conte de fée il posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles de son aimé.

Le baiser dura une éternité pendant laquelle Wilhelm crut mourir de trop de bonheur. Heureusement pour lui, son prince se reprit bien vite.

« Bon, je n'oublie pas que tu m'as laissé m'ennuyer et m'habiller tout seul cette après-midi, alors il va falloir que je te punisse en conséquence... Je crois que je vais t'attacher à ce lit, oui, ça me paraît une excellente idée. »

Des cris s'élevèrent dans l'air doux et parfumé de la nuit.

xxx

« Juste une question, comment est-ce que tu savais que ça allait se passer comme ça ? »

Lisette s'étira copieusement sur les draps de soie, sentant le tissu glisser contre sa peau nue.

« Comment ? »

La sorcière avait enfin émergé de son extase et se redressa. Sa voix était encore rauque d'avoir tant sangloté et tant hurlé, mais au moins elle avait réussi à intercepter tous les cris qui avaient pu surgir de la chambre du maître et rien que pour ça elle endurait facilement son mal de gorge.

« Facile, je l'ai lu là dedans. »

Et elle brandit un grand grimoire sur lequel était inscrit en lettres d'or : « Bottin mondain » et plus bas en lettres si petites qu'on eût dit des pattes de mouche : « Contes de mère-grand pour tous les enfants. »

xxx

Lisette eut le grand plaisir de constater le lendemain qu'à part la démarche plus lente et douloureuse de Will rien ne semblait avoir changé, il courait toujours autant en essayant de répondre aux ordres de son maître et ce dernier se délectait toujours de l'avoir à son entière disposition.

« J'ai pris une grande décision. » annonça Ludwig attablé devant le petit déjeuner.

« Laquelle, mon prince ? » demanda le valet qui épluchait une pêche pour son seigneur.

« Je vais me convertir au mahométisme. Ils ont plusieurs femmes ces bienheureux, et je pourrais donc continuer à m'adonner à mon passe-temps préféré ! »

Ludwig semblait ravi de sa bonne idée.

« Mais mon prince, vous ne pouvez pas changer votre religion sans changer aussi celle du royaume... »

« Oh, Will, tu n'es qu'un affreux rabat-joie, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras très bien avec mes autres épouses même si certaines d'entre elles te traiteront comme un esclave et que les autres essaieront de t'assassiner pour prendre ta place, mais au moins comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de te préoccuper de la succession. »

Lisette épaula son fusil. Elle allait trucider cette espèce de petit enfoiré qui bousillait son plan infaillible pour rendre Wilhelm heureux...

Bien sûr Dorothéa s'interposa et la scène devint un fouillis sans nom de cris, de plats qui volent, de coups de feu et au milieu de tout ça le pauvre valet ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tandis que son maître continuait à lui caresser les fesses sous le couvert de la nappe.

Une matinée banale dans la vie du premier valet du prince Ludwig.

xxx

_Picoti picota, cette histoire finit là._


End file.
